1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle mudguard made of a synthetic resin material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle mudguards comprising a steel plate and a coating of plated metal or paint formed thereon have heretofore been used. However, the weight of the steel plate used as a substrate is substantial and there is a certain limit beyond which the weight of a bicycle mudguard having a steel plate as a substrate cannot be decreased. Furthermore, defects in the metal-plated or paint-coated surface, or scars in the metal-plated or painted surface caused by contact or collision of a mudguard with obstacles tend to rust when exposed to air or rainwater, and this results in extreme discoloration of the mudguard surface. Moreover, the steel plate, per se, is corroded by this rust.